


Exercise in Trust

by chibimono



Category: Captain America (2011), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M, Trust, free falling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-28
Updated: 2012-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-30 05:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibimono/pseuds/chibimono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because in the fall, he’s as human as everyone else and the only conflict he has is with gravity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exercise in Trust

The anticipation of it all would make his knees give if he wasn’t so eager for it. It’s a rush of adrenaline, a giddy, rippling feeling through his limbs that makes his heart pound. His breathing picks up before he even starts running. The sun-baked roof of Stark Tower is solid under his boots and the winds at this altitude whip at him, tug at him like they want to veer him off his course. But the edge is in sight and the plunge is waiting for him.

He doesn’t stop at the edge to look down, doesn’t care what’s below. He just runs and he springs into the air on his final step, leaping into midair, spiralling into a freefall. He spreads out in the air feels it rush past him with a whistle in his ears. His eyes slip closed and he just lets go, arms relaxing against his sides, decreasing the drag somewhat so he slices through the sky all that much faster. 

He doesn’t care about the ground below, doesn’t worry about opening his eyes. He’s free like this, freer than he could ever be on solid ground. Because in the fall, he’s as human as everyone else and the only conflict he has is with gravity. And gravity always wins.

Except not. Because the street noises are becoming closer, but the whine of firing repulsors is closer still. And wind chilled metal is cradling him, taking him through an arced sweep to avoid the deadly whiplash of a direct catch. By the sounds of a crowd below, they swing low over the street and then back up into the air, back to the top again.

He’s easily put back on his feet before he finally opens his eyes. He watches Iron Man’s faceplate slide open and finds Tony’s impossibly smug grin.

“We need to stop meeting like this. People are going to talk, Steve.”

He folds his arms over his chest in response. “Falling for you is an exercise in trust training. That’s the official story.”

Tony rolls his eyes, but he doesn’t stop smiling as his faceplate falls back into place and wraps his arms around Steve to take off again from the tower.


End file.
